kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:EsIeX3/Archive 1
Welcome! Hey there, I'm Tesfan, I re-adopted this wiki, and I have to say, it's nice to see another face around here! I wanted to thank you for helping out with the pages on Kongai, I don't know very much about the game, so I've mostly been making pages on Challenges and Badges when I have the time. You may want to talk to User:TheComedian, he's also someone who started editing recently who's been adding information on Kongai. =) Tesfan 00:04, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :Uh, sorry for saying fonder...that was me having a brain fart, lol =P. Tesfan 00:57, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Yo. I wonder why Tesfan thinks he founded the wiki? Lol, I wonder what happend to it since March. Maybe they took it down and Tesfan reopened it. ANYWAY. I want to make you a sysop, but I have no idea how. Suggestions? Also, I have had troubles getting to this discussion page. And you're probably not going to see this, either. Respond on my talk page if you see this please? --Pereking 16:45, 17 July 2008 (UTC) I found the same thing :P --Pereking 16:59, 17 July 2008 (UTC) SUCCESS! I am king of all. So. I made that lame logo and the favicon (I kinda like the favicon though :P). I was trying to change the skin of the website to red and white colors, but apparently it's not that easy. I'm supposed to make a css file or something and I have no idea what that is. You know anyone who can help us with that? --Pereking 16:59, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Oh awesomeness! Well I'm leaving for about a month now, but as soon as I'll be back I'll try paying some attention to this place. Sysop I made you a sysop, so you can now do stuff like delete spam pages, block vandals, all that cool stuff. If you see anyone else who you think should have the tools, shoot me a message. =) Tesfan 01:02, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :Oh, my bad, looks like you already have sysop and 'crat status. Anyway, that works out great, because you can sysop someone you feel they are trustworthy. =) Tesfan 01:02, 18 July 2008 (UTC) strengths:) That's not me who made the mistake. It was already in each article. I didn't notice it though. ;p Yup, that's possible. I tend to copy/paste from previous articles. English isn't my native language, so I don't notice such mistakes that easily. Ah, and I see you're correcting quite many of my mistakes. Sorry for that. What's copyright? Hi, I'm a new user, and I joined this wikia looking for a good Kongai database. I notice that some of the images are outdated with the new 1.9 release, and I'd like to upload some 1.9 screens I took on my computer, but I'm not sure if it's free use/violating copyright. Since you've uploaded a lot of images, I was hoping you could tell me what's violating and what's not. Furryjenny 09:14, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Curse of Juju Sorry about the name, kinda fucked that up^^ Userbox templates I was adding some templates from Wikipedia necessary for userboxes when I realized that I was in over my head. Can you help me out? --TatharNuar 18:00, 31 December 2008 (UTC) If DM1's page is only "semi-protected", why can I still not edit it? 00 Juice 00 18:45, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Sir There is a page in desperate need of help. Contact a user named Isfan on the site and she will inform you of the trouble. She is the mod for the topic of the page and is hoping to kill two birds with one stone. Your attention and expedited action on this matter is greatly appreciated. Thank you. Observations on editing the wiki If you find my "style" or manner of writing articles or editing existing ones could be improved, please let me know. I'm rather new to this whole wiki "thing". Coreno 16:01, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Hey... One of the Wiki pages said something about this (Too lazy to find it right now), and it said I should ask the Wiki creator this... So, can I be a "sysop" or what ever that is, so I could can control this Wiki? :P --Juze 15:26, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Welcoming messages. D: Can you please turn the welcoming messages off? They are annoying. --Juze 09:56, 19 March 2009 (UTC) lol, then don't log off Juze. Anyway, I've had a stream of vandals early on in the Xanadu Wikia, and I was curious if there's any way you guys can block IPs? --Mattmeister 09:30, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I think they are disabled. I can has sysop, pl0x? --Juze 09:52, 20 March 2009 (UTC) lol, Ask and you shalt receive? I doubt it :P --Mattmeister 22:41, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Oh, and thanks for the Sysop status! :) --Juze 10:02, 21 March 2009 (UTC) They did that just to spite me. Or you actually deserve it. Whichever you prefer to think :P. Just don't break anything. --Mattmeister 20:10, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Kongai Categories I'm currently adding all the innates, buffs and debuffs from Kongai to the wiki. Could you make three categories for me to put them into? * Kongai Buffs * Kongai Debuffs * Kongai Innates Perhaps also adding a more multi-purpose category "Kongai Mechanics" because I will be adding pages like Intercept or Dodge or Maneuver Phase eventually. Thanks, Coreno 01:15, 19 April 2009 (UTC) - If you feel anything i've done needs changing but don't have the time let me know. Thanks for the fast reply. I'm still rather new at this whole editing thing. Is there any way to make a box pop up when you mouseover a specific piece of text? I think that would be the best solution for explaining key words which would only be stubs if they were made into a page. Thanks, Coreno 07:18, 19 April 2009 (UTC)